Talentless Morrissey Wannabe
by Lucian the Hanging Moon
Summary: Fall Out Boy fic: Even Though You Called Me A Talent-less Morrissey Wannabe I Will Always Love You After an argument, Pete rapes Patrick and I realize I no longer want to be alive.


Even Though You Called Me A Talent-less Morrissey Wannabe I Will Always Love You

a Fall Out Boy fanfic

for Austin

_1 new text message_

_Fr: Pete_

Shit, thought Patrick. I wonder what the hell he wants.

_I want to talk. Meet me at my house in an hour._

Patrick sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. This was not going to be pleasant. In fact, it would be pretty awkward and uncomfortable, he guessed. But the future of the band was at stake. If Pete and Patrick didn't fix the rift between them, there was no way the band could continue. And even though he's kind of an idiot, thought Patrick, I don't want this fight to be the end of the band.

An hour later, Patrick was sitting on Pete's couch with Pete in a chair opposite him. He was right. It was suitably awkward. Pete stared at Patrick. Patrick occasionally made brief eye contact.

Why does he always wear that stupid fucking guyliner, he thought.

Finally, Pete said "Do you have anything you want to say to me about yesterday?"

Patrick quietly stared at the carpet. "Well…yeah I guess I do. I mean, I'm sorry I guess. It was kind of harsh of me. I'll apologize for that. But part of what I said I meant. I mean, no offense, but those lyrics were fucking awful. I mean, come on. It's one thing for you to write something like that, but I'm the one who actually has to sing it. And I would be embarrassed to sing that. I don't want to embarrass myself and I feel I'm justified in saying that those cannot be the final lyrics to the song."

Pete did not respond.

"But still, like I said, I'm sorry I insulted you. I shouldn't have made it a personal attack. I'm sorry. Let's just…move on and keep working on these songs."

Pete stayed silent with his eyes on the floor until…

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say to me yesterday at the studio? What were your exact words?"

"Come on, you don't want me to repeat-"

Pete sprung up from his chair and struck Patrick on the side of his head with a fist.

"Ow, what the fuck, Pete?"

Pete hit Patrick once again. He grabbed a fistful of Patrick's hair and pulled the singer's face in towards his own.

"Yesterday you called me a talent-less Morrissey wannabe. You said my lyrics were not nearly as clever as I thought they were. You said you were tired of singing all the bullshit lines I ripped off from countless other songwriters.

He slapped Patrick's face hard.

"Let me ask you a question, Pat. Do you want to know _why _I wrote all those lines? Do you want to know _why _I try so hard to be clever?"

Pete waited for a response. When he did not receive one he yanked hard on Patrick's hair.

"Why" Patrick squeaked.

Still holding Patrick's hair, Pete looked down at the floor.

"Because I was trying to impress you" he said devoid of all emotion. "Patrick…I am and always will be in love with you. I love being in this band because I love being around you. I love you so much."

"You…love me?" said a confused Patrick. "But…what about Ashley?"

"I only married that ugly bitch because I thought VH1 might offer me a reality show about planning the wedding."

"Oh."

"Yeah. That's why it hurt so much for you to say those things to me."

Pete raised his eyes to Patrick's. His gaze was burning with lust. The guyliner only intensified things. His voice was scary.

"Patrick, I've known you for many years and I know that you don't love me. But I've been waiting so long to be with you. I can not wait any longer. I need your body and I will have it. Even if I have to take it."

With one hand Pete undid his pants and with the other he smacked Patrick once more. He grabbed Patrick's hair and forced him to perform oral sex on his penis. He rammed his dick all the way down Patrick's unwilling throat until his pubic hair was right up under Patrick's nose.

Patrick gagged and stared at Pete's stupid fucking tattoo as his throat was raped. He'd seen Pete's penis in those leaked photos from his phone and didn't think it looked that big. Now that it was poking his uvula, it was a different story.

Pete pushed Patrick onto his stomach and laid on top of him. His crotch was up against Patrick's butt and his head was on top of Patrick's head. Pete licked up and down Patrick's delicious sideburns. They tasted like tears. This was because Patrick had been quietly crying for a while now. Basically from when he began to be raped by the bass player in his band, which is understandable.

Pete pulled off Patrick's pants and underwear and examined his asshole. His asshole was a light pink and quivering. This was exactly how Pete liked assholes to be. This was how he'd hoped Patrick's asshole would be. The hair on Patrick's ass was very light and it made his ass look very young or at least not very old. Patrick's ass looked fresh and Pete wanted to put his penis inside it.

So he did.

But only after he licked it for a little bit. Everyone knows that you can't just shove a penis inside someone's dry asshole. It doesn't work like that. There has to be some sort or lubrication. So Pete applied his saliva to Patrick's asshole by licking it vigorously. He stuck his tongue into the ring of muscle at least two to five times as he was tonguing Patrick's asshole. Patrick's asshole tasted a bit like soap; like he had just taken a shower and had been careful to sufficiently wash his asshole. Pete thought that perhaps Patrick had predicted he would be raped that day, but he doubted it and then stopped rimming Patrick and put his penis inside Patrick's now lubricated asshole.

He also put a hand over Patrick's mouth so that his sobbing would not be so loud. Patrick's asshole was lubricated, but not sufficiently so. At times, it was difficult for Pete to move his penis in and out of Patrick's asshole. All the same, Pete continued to have forced sex with Patrick and Patrick's asshole until he had an orgasm and ejaculated inside Patrick's asshole. Pete pulled his penis out of Patrick and Patrick's asshole certainly retained much of the girth of Pete's penis. Patrick's asshole was gaping about 1.75 inches in diameter.

Pete inspected Patrick's raped and gaping asshole. Just inside his asshole, in the outer ring of tissue, there were some small tears in the tissue. There were a couple tiny rivulets of blood from the torn tissue in Patrick's asshole. It had probably caused him considerable pain to be raped, especially without sufficient anal lubrication. There was also semen somewhat deeper inside Patrick's asshole, but it was kind of difficult to see because there wasn't a lot of light inside Patrick's asshole.

Patrick had stopped crying because of the raping and had gone catatonic. His eyes were glazed over. Pete had not fully satisfied his sexual hunger, so he pulled out his swiss army knife and stabbed a hole in Patrick's throat. A squirt of blood shot out of Patrick's neck 3 feet into the air and with each following heartbeat, another squirt of blood shot out of the hole although each subsequent spurt of blood did not squirt as far as the previous because Patrick's blood pressure was lowering.

Pete cut the hole in Patrick's throat open wider and had sex with the hole until he ejaculated once more, this time deep into Patrick's throat cavity. He did not know at what point Patrick had died, but by the time Pete was finished, the object of his lust and obsession had certainly expired.

Actually the part about Pete having wound sex with a dying Patrick isn't true. The first part, the part about Pete raping Patrick, really did happen though.


End file.
